The Wedding Night
by otteropessed523
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally married and he surprises her with a giant hotel room for their honeymoon. Bella is excited but Edward is apprehensive. Lots of fluff, smut, and sexiness. Rated M for sexual content. Set during Breaking Dawn. R&R please!
1. Angel Face

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the desire to find my own Edward

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the desire to find my own Edward…

A/N: If you are underage then GET OUT! I don't want to be responsible for corrupting a minor…this is extremely sexually explicit! You have been warned. On a lighter note this is my first Twilight fic and I felt compelled to write this scene because I highly doubt that Meyer will. I hope you enjoy it; even though it was nearly entirely self serving.

The Wedding Night

Chapter 1: Angel face

Edward had been completely successful in keeping the location of our honeymoon a secret and now I was glad he had. The anticipation that swelled in me was suddenly released as I was distracted by the stunning beauty of our hotel room.

The Honeymoon Suite at The Venetian Hotel in Las Vegas was beyond extraordinary. My mouth fell open as he carried me over the threshold after exiting the private elevator that had taken us to our own floor.

"Edward…" was all I could say as he set me gently down along with all of our luggage. I continued to gawk around the room bewildered as he bustled about. He threw open the lavish curtains to reveal a stunning view of the glittering city that lay beneath our hotel room (or rather our hotel floor).

"Well I did promise you Vegas love," he said gesturing to the room at large. And as we explored further I found that there was also a fully stocked kitchen, dining room, and bathroom with its own Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Edward this must have cost you a _fortune_" I insisted.

"Nonsense" he promised offhandedly leading me back to our bed. "Nothing is too good for my wife" he said lovingly. "Besides…you only get one Honeymoon right?"

I nodded as he pulled me to lie down beside him on our enormous and gorgeous bed. It was only as I nestled myself against him that I noticed our ceiling was painted. "Oh wow…" I murmured and Edward followed my gaze to the perfected artistry I was marveling.

The first thing I noticed were the angelic faces staring back at me. There were several of them, and although they were all different, I couldn't tell which was the most beautiful. Their skin was painted white, their lips crimson, and their eyes were so bright that I thought for a moment they might come to life. I then noticed the soft texture of their garb; each a pastel color that reflected the sun and rippled in the unseen wind of this masterpiece. Next I saw the clouds that their bodies danced about. _They were angels. _But they had no wings…_perhaps Gods and Goddesses then. _Colored ribbons flowed through the female's tresses dancing along with them in the wind and my eyes followed the movement of the painting daring to believe it would suddenly come to life. I examined one face in particular and a sinking feeling hit me; his face reminded me of Edward's; beautiful and pale and perfect…everything I wasn't.

I turned my head away from the ceiling to face my own work of art. Edwards's eyes were serious as he looked back at me. He touched his lips to mine more gently then I believed possible and then spoke softly in my ear. "What do you want to do tonight my love?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You must be joking Edward. How long have we been talking about our wedding night?"

Edward chuckled. "Well I told you that we had to take it slow," he sat up, "this could take a while…" he stroked my arm playfully before getting up from the bed.

"Edward you promised! On our wedding night-you said that we would try!" I insisted.

He frowned at me for a fraction of a second before turning into a blur and returning to my side with a single red rose in hand. "I did promise that" he admitted. "But I also promised that it would take a long time, that we would have to move slowly, and you've had such a long day already…"

I thought over his words for a moment. "I've already waited so long for this Edward; I'm ready."

"But aren't you tired Bell-?"

"It's only 10 o'clock!" I insisted.

"Yes but what about the time difference?" he asked.

"It's only 1 hour!" I had him on that point.

He studied me for a moment before exhaling "Serves me right for marrying such a smarty pants!" he said sarcastically as he hopped back onto the bed and landed beside me.

I giggled in spite of myself feeling my anger seep away as his cool mouth brushed the side of my face and neck. I flinched slightly as his lips wandered farther down the V-neck of my shirt and I heard him chuckle to himself as he pressed his lips lightly to the start of my cleavage.

He lifted his face to look into my eyes. "If you're going to flinch at that then we have a huge problem."

"You just surprised me is all," I admitted.

"Well," he said tracing the V of my neckline with a cool finger. "You're going to have to keep some of your…_arousal_" his eyes were alight with passion "at bay love or this is never going to work."

I smiled sheepishly but pressed my palm to his cheek and bit my lip as I contemplated what we were about to begin. He smiled widely at me and pulled me onto him as he kissed me more vigorously then I could remember.

Even though I still had to remind myself to breathe I knew that we had made a lot of progress in the ability of intimacy and my spirits lifted at the thought that we may succeed.

Edwards's gentleness still astounded me. His cool tongue found its way past my lips and into my mouth as it slowly moved in circles around my tongue and I suppressed a shutter. His mouth then found my neck again and I moaned lightly as he let a cool breath out on my neck. My fingers found the buttons of his collared shirt and had the top three undone before he shifted my body to lie next to his. He took my mouth in his again as he ran a hand down my arm and then played with the material of the shirt covering my stomach.

He kissed me intently for a while as his fingers danced around the hem of my shirt before finally being brave enough to slide his hand beneath the fabric and feel at my midriff. I let my lips find his neck and then the firmness of his marble chest as I got a few more buttons undone.

He pulled back from me to lie on his back but I followed him. I found his ear and bit ever so gently into his cold skin as I ran my hand down his torso and undid the last few buttons. I let my hands explore his flawless form and pushed a sleeve off his shoulder as I sunk my lips into his collarbone and dragged my tongue along his cold hard form.

"Slow down Bella" he cooed in his majestic voice as he lifted my chin from his shoulder. He beamed at me as he pushed me onto my back and then slid my shirt up to reveal my stomach. He ran his cool hand along my skin and traced random lines with his fingers. "Mmmm…you're very warm…" he marveled before moving his lips back down to my neck.

I closed my eyes at his touch and smiled to myself at the thought of the surprise I had in store for him. While he nuzzled my neck and stroked the bare skin of my midriff I shifted slightly and pulled a sleeve off my shoulder and tugged it down my arm. Edward drew back from me; responding to my sudden movement. His jaw dropped slightly as he looked down at my exposed breast. I bit my lip at his reaction, "You like it?" I asked.

He nodded as his eyes met mine. He then tentatively reached up to stroke the material of my bra. His fingers traced the edges of lacy black and then felt at each delicately stitched pink rose. Although I could barely feel the lightness of his touch I felt a thrill of excitement race through me at the thought of him touching me this way. His lips traveled from my chin, down my neckline and then rested momentarily on the exposed skin of my breast.

I froze as his lips moved across my skin wanting to hang onto the feeling he was giving me forever…He played with my skin, my hair, my lips and I was so distracted, so caught up in everything that he did that I couldn't concentrate on touching him so my hands remained motionless on his back.

He pulled away after what felt like hours and I took this opportunity to remove my shirt exposing the entirety of the fanciest piece of underwear that I had ever owned.

"When did you get that?" he asked a bit breathlessly pointing at my breasts.

"When I was out shopping the other day," I loved that I was finally able to make him squirm a bit.

"But how did Alice-I would have seen-" he continued staring and pointing.

I grabbed his finger. "I wasn't with Alice when I got this," I informed him. "I was with Angela."

"Ha ho!" he laughed, "You're good."

"Well I had to surprise you somehow didn't I?" I asked him before leaning into him and biting playfully into his cool skin. I simply couldn't stand being away from him for more than a few seconds. Curiosity took over as I felt at the smoothness of his chest with the palm of my hand. I moved my lips from his neck to his hard stomach and mouthed at his pecks, his abs; running my tongue along his icy skin. He made delicious little sounds and once when he whimpered I snuck a peek at him to see that he had his eyes tightly shut. He let out a moan when my tongue reached his navel and before I knew it he had my hands behind my back and was playfully kissing my neck.

"That's not fair!" I insisted, but he merely laughed. "Why is it that you always stop me just when I'm getting to the good part?"

"Bella?" he breathed in my ear. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I wanted to sound irritated but he was too charming for me to stay angry.

He turned my face to look at his but then lowered his eyes not meeting my gaze. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his question. "Edward I told you that I've never even kissed any one before you I-" he pressed a finger to my lips.

"That's not what I asked you," he said earnestly. "I asked if you've ever experienced-"

"What you think I've given one to myself?" I asked incredulously.

"Well you are human, and I know that sometimes teen are more apt to…" he trailed off.

"Edward," I pushed myself into a sitting position, "I have no reason to...with you around…you're all I need. Plus when would I be giving myself them? You are always with me!"

"Not all the time."

"Or I'm with Charlie or you're watching me. I'm barely ever alone" I admitted truthfully.

"I don't watch you in the shower…" he insisted.

"What are you asking me Edward, if I touch myself in the shower?" I couldn't help at laugh at how embarrassing my question was.

"Well I did notice when I used to watch you before you knew I was there that sometimes you would…massage yourself before you went to sleep." He admitted.

I felt myself blush. "How could you tell when I was under the covers?"

"Your face…" he smiled at the thought. "And you'd sometimes make little noises too," he brushed the hair back from my face. "It was very sexy."

I swatted him playfully. "So what you got off from the thought of me touching myself before we were even dating?"

Edward laughed lightly. "Not exactly…I only wanted to know if you've ever experienced one on your own before."

"No, just the normal teen hormones," I said and then couldn't help myself. "Do you ever? I mean can you?"

"What? Do Vampires masturbate?" he chuckled. "I suppose some of them as much as humans do, but I never had the desire before you came along. I'm sure I did when I was human too, but I don't really remember things like that."

"So you've had an orgasm before?" I asked.

"Yes." He admitted. "That's actually my main concern of this whole thing," he explained. "You see when that happens, it's the climatic point where you sort of lose control…I don't know if I will be able to retain my gentler side."

"Well, we'll find out." I kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"You are very optimistic." He remarked.

"I trust you." I put my hand where his heart should be.

He smiled and pulled his shirt from his shoulders. "Well we've got a long night ahead of us." He pulled me into his arms and cradled me against his body. He turned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. "It's almost midnight, I'll give you six hours but if I don't feel good about this by then we'll have to take a break so you can get some sleep and we'll try again another day."

"Not a chance." I told him shifting my body to cover his. I kissed his collarbone. "Edward?" He nodded. "Could you give me just a minute to be human I want to freshen up a bit."

"Sure." He nodded.


	2. Places of Greater Intimacy

Chapter 2: Places of Greater Intimacy

**Chapter 2: Places of Greater Intimacy**

I grabbed my suitcase and went into the bathroom. My face was still too heavily made over for my taste but Alice had insisted on dark red lipstick because that was what they were all apparently wearing in the latest issue of _Modern Bride**.** _After I wiped the excess makeup from my face I assessed my hair. It actually still had a bit of a wave to it even though we had been in the desert air for almost three hours. I unzipped my jeans and tugged them off and pulled on the silky black robe that I had gotten with the bra and panties set.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward had closed the blinds, turned down the covers and dimmed the lights. His pale chest was visible peeking out of the sheet that covered him, but he didn't notice me standing in the bathroom doorway until I unsnapped the top snap of my gown.

He stayed still as he watched me; his expression unreadable in the dim lighting. I knew this was the only chance I would have at feeling truly sexy so I took advantage of it. I slowly unsnapped the next few buttons of my robe before taking a few steps toward the bed. When I got close enough to see Edwards face I unsnapped the last one and pulled my silky robe open and let it slide off my arms and onto the floor.

Edwards eyebrows were raised higher on his face then I had ever seen them and his mouth bobbed open and closed before he choked out one word; "Wow."

I smiled mischievously and stumbled (not entirely on purpose) onto the bed and crawled towards him. He cradled me against his body and let out a soft sigh of contentment. I rubbed my face into his cool cheek and mumbled in his ear "Edward…"

I was suddenly on my back and his body covered mine as he ran his lips along my exposed skin. His hands wandered through my hair and then massaged my neck and shoulders as his lips traveled further down my body. As Edward began to kiss my stomach his hands found my breasts and he was not as gentle as before.

He took the whole of my breast into the palm of his hand and massaged in circular motions. The combination of his hands on my breasts and his lips on my skin was almost too much to bear, I bit my lip to keep from crying out but whimpers still escaped my lips.

He laughed to himself when the volume of my responses grew louder and lifted his chin to look at me. I watched him breathlessly as he sat up and stared at my black lace panties. He explored my thighs and hips, his cold hands soothing my hot skin. I watched him shift into a kneeling position and then he did something that surprised me. Edward separated my legs and placed one on either side of his body. He ran his hands up and down the length of my legs and leaned down to kiss my lower stomach.

I felt my body rise in response to meet his lips. My body began to tremble slightly as his fingers traced the inside of my thighs. He massaged my skin in circular motions and the blood rushed to my cheeks as his fingers drew nearer to my crotch. He drew his lips away from my stomach to look at me with his piercing eyes that were hungry in a very different way.

He lifted his hand and let it hover over me for the briefest of moments and then carefully placed his hand between my legs. My eyes closed instinctively, concentrating on the feel of his hand. Edward kept his hand still at first and then slowly began to brush his fingers over the fabric. A moan rose from my throat as he applied more pressure with his hand and began massaging again. He explored me with both hands alternatively brushing his fingers lightly and pressing his hand to random spots. His lips were on my skin again and he traveled in a line downward from my navel.

My eyes flashed open as his lips kissed the fabric of my underwear. He lifted his head and whispered "I have to get used to your smell…this is where it's most fragrant." I watched him breathlessly as his lips moved over the fabric, and each spot his lips touched grew hotter. His breaths were deliberate as he inhaled deeply in between kisses. My breaths grew ragged as I his lips brushed against places of greater intimacy. He held my legs open around his face with his hands gripping my thighs and I felt myself moisten.

His cool breath puffed out of him in a laugh and I could feel it through the fabric. He drew back, his lips turned up in a small smile. He relished for a moment in the effect he had on me before he grew serious once more. He lowered his head again and pressed his nose against my opening. Edwards breathing became very deliberate as he exhaled and inhaled methodically as he nuzzled me.

I moaned with delight basking in the pleasure he was giving me. He kissed his way back up to my face and whispered in my ear. "Now it will be a lot easier for me even though you smell delicious…" He tangled his hands in my hair and flipped over so that I was now on top of him.

I smiled down at his angels face and kissed his collarbone. He skin was cool and sweet and smooth as I scotched down his body and explored his chest with my lips. Edward sighed and then breathed my name "Bella…Bella…Bella…" My face felt flushed as I moved my hand to the top button of his slacks and undid it. He propped himself up onto his elbows but did not protest so I unzipped his zipper as well and tugged. He helped to get them off and I swallowed hard as I looked at him.

I'd never seen him this scantily dressed before. His legs were pale and slender and I could now see a trail of light auburn hair just below his navel. I studied his face for a moment assessing that he was calm and prepared as I moved my hand down to his white cotton boxer briefs. He flinched when I first touched him but began to relax as I stroked him.

I knelt beside him as my hands massaged his thighs and when I ran my fingers over the length of him I distinctly saw him shiver. He was moaning and whimpering and I felt him harden beneath my fingers. I massaged him with one hand and leaned over him to kiss his stomach. I smiled inwardly when I heard him moan "Mmmmm…" ever so softly. My lips moved past his navel and this time he didn't stop me.

I could feel his coldness through the fabric as my lips found his greatest place of intimacy. "Oh…Bella…Bella…Bella…" He moaned my name over and over as I kissed him softly. I mouthed his entire length even daring to softly bite at him and his hips bucked involuntarily. I smiled inwardly to myself and let my fingers play with the waistband of his underwear. I knew as greatly distracted as he was, Edward would soon object. Only a few seconds after I began to tug his boxer briefs downward he stopped me.

"Bella, not too fast Bell-slow down love…" He coaxed through labored breaths. He took my shoulders and pulled me towards him, I did not object; I missed his face. I molded my body beside his and kissed his neck until he caught his breath.

He turned to face me. "I love you Bella," he said. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything in this entire world…and you just gave me the best feeling that I've ever had…" His gorgeous golden eyes seemed to pierce my heart.

"Dido," I said rather pathetically.

He laughed, "Well I'll bet it's about to get even better…" he said; his face very serious. Edward then placed his hand between my breasts and ran it slowly down the center of my body and then back up my side sending shivers through me. "That's a very lovely brassier you have there" his voice oozed as he caressed my breast in his palm.

"Edward…" I whispered as his hands traveled to the clasp. He fingers seemed to fumble slightly and I couldn't believer that he really wasn't perfect at everything. "Here," I said reaching back and unclasping it myself.

I sat up and he stared up at me as I began to slowly pull the straps off my shoulders. His lips parted slightly as I let my bra fall into my lap. He stared at me for a long moment taking in a part of my body that no man had ever seen before. Edward reached his hand upward to touch me and his eyes met mine as his hand reached my skin and a small gasp rose from my lips.

He misread me and drew his hand away grumbling "I hate that I can't touch you without freezing you…"

"No Edward, it's okay…here" I took his hand in mine and placed it on my bare breast again. It was cold but lovely; it made my skin tingle. I closed my eyes and both his hands moved onto me; touching, massaging, exploring…He pushed me down gently to lie on my back and his lips reached my neck and slowly traveled to my breasts.

One of his hands traveled down my body massaging my crotch while the other massaged the breast his lips weren't kissing. I felt as if we were back at square one again and I was going to pass out from the intensity. My heart was hammering like mad (possibly because his lips were so close to it). My body began to tingle and I felt heat burning in the center of my body where he was rhythmically massaging me now. My breath quickened and as Edward bit the sensitive skin around my nipple I felt my body suddenly tighten and my opening contracted.

In a way I felt like I might pass out and at the same time I felt that all my senses were heightened; was this an orgasm? Edward answered my question by moving his lips to my ear and he spoke with the trace of a chuckle "Did you enjoy that my Bella?"

I smiled still catching my breath "Mmm Hmm…"

He chuckled again and kissed my neck and then lay beside me. I tangled my fingers through his hair and ran my other hand down his body and tugged at his underwear. Edward carefully pulled my body on top of his and placed his hands on either side of my face. He kissed my lips ever so softly and then ran his hands down my body and embraced me.

I straddled him and shifted slightly so that I could feel his erection against me. The feel of the cold smooth skin of his chest against my bare breasts was so pleasurable I barely wanted to move but he began kissing me deeply and then rolled me over so that he was once again on top.

Edwards's hands moved lovingly over my breasts and he cooed in my ear "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," I whispered back and his hands moved down my body to my panties and tugged. I froze and Edwards's eyes met mine and he grinned sheepishly as he pulled my underwear down past my hips, past my knees, and my ankles; until he tossed them off the bed and looked down the entire length of my body.

I knew I was blushing the most I ever had in my life, but somehow I didn't mind it. The thought of Edward seeing me completely naked had scared me in the past but now I felt excitement bubble up inside of me. He bit his lip as his eyes met mine again, "I think I'd better prepare you before we try the real thing," he murmured as if embarrassed. He took both of my legs again and placed them on either side of his body. Edwards hands crept up and over my thighs, "It's gonna feel really cold," he said vaguely right before he touched me.


	3. caramel chocolate

Chapter 3: Caramel Chocolate

Chapter 3: Caramel Chocolate

I gasped but not from the cold; from the feeling. His fingertips brushed against me and a throbbing, aching, state of wonder came over me. I shut my eyes and concentrated on nothing but the feeling of his fingers on me. He explored me, massaged me, stroked me, played with me intently until he ran his thumb along my opening and I had to consciously suppress a groan.

I knew I was wet because his fingers felt moist against me. He gently pulled folds of skin back with his thumbs and felt inside my crease. "Edward…" I managed to choke out and I opened my eyes to meet his gaze, I knew what he was contemplating and nodded.

He pushed his forefinger against me until he found my opening and slowly tucked it inside of me. His finger was hard and cold and I knew I was tensing up. He lowered his head and kissed my stomach and moved his fingers gently over me and I felt myself relax and he pushed in further.

I cried out in pain and he immediately pulled out and concern flashed across his face. "No Edward," I said through harsh breaths, "its okay…I'm okay now." I managed a smile as I felt the throbbing pain turn sweet when he touched me once again. He slowly eased the entire length of his finger into me and I exhaled in relief and he began working a slow rhythm with his finger. Edward pleasured me, loosened me until he tucked another finger inside and stroked my walls with increasing speed. The tingling feeling coursed through my body seeming to emanate from where his fingers worked. My heart rate doubled and as the burning sensation reached its max I began to tighten and contract around Edwards's fingers and I let go moaning loudly with pleasure. "Oh God…" I breathed.

I felt Edward move off of the bed and I heard running water on the other side of the wall. I was still trying to catch my breath as he cleared his throat. I opened my eyes and he was smiling, he sat down on the bed beside me and brushed the hair away from my face with his clean hand. "This may work," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well I was afraid that because my…body is so…well my skin isn't as…elastic as yours- there's no…give," he explained poorly and I furrowed my brow in confusion. He laughed at himself and tried again. "I was afraid I would hurt you because I'm so hard and you're so soft," he stroked my cheek. "But your muscles when they contract they just spasm when they can't tighten anymore."

I sat up and smiled back, "then we have nothing to worry about," and my hands went for the waistband of his underwear. But of course he caught my hands by my wrists and stopped me.

"Not exactly, there's still I chance that I won't be able to control myself." He said seriously.

"And why not?" I asked whinier than I intended.

He tittered again, "My dear Bella, that's why I wanted to have you reach a climax on your own…do you honestly think that if you had unending strength that you would be able to control yourself when you reached that point?" I bit my lip. "Could you even make out a coherent thought?" he asked.

"Sort of," I tried. "Everything went rather blurry."

Edward smiled. "Look," he began, "my hand won't ever get tired," he moved his hand to touch me again. "I can just-"

"No." I grabbed his hand to stop him. "That's not what I want."

"But Bella, I don't know if I can…" his beautiful face was lined with concern.

I put one hand on his chest and one finger to his lips "then we'll find out," and he let me push him down onto the bed. But as I shifted I felt something moist on the bed I looked down and began to panic; it was a spot of blood. "Oh my God!" I said and he looked around to see what I was looking at. "No no no no no no-I'm not supposed to start for another two weeks I-"

"Bella," he said taking me by the shoulders. "It's okay, it's just because your wall broke, that can happen sometimes…"

Relief swept over me as Edward reached over to the nightstand for a tissue and blotted the sheet until most of the blood came out.

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"Not anymore." He shrugged tossing the tissue into the wastepaper basket.

I looked back into his face as he lay back onto the pillows. He looked calm and relaxed and he smiled "What?" he asked as I bit my lip.

"You don't care if I see you naked?" I asked blushing again.

"Bella," he grinned, "I love you; you're my wife," he took my hand and brought it to his lips. "I want to be able to share this with you but I just-"

I stopped him by kissing him hard on the mouth and his protests melted away as my hands moved to his hips and tugged once again. Only this time he didn't stop me, he kicked his underpants off when they reached his ankles and scooted his body to prop himself up on the pillows. I swallowed hard as I took in the sight of him. Edward was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen, his skin was flawless on every inch of his body and I was quite pleased that he was very well endowed.

As soon as I could stop gawking at him I reached for him. His eyes closed but his body remained relaxed as I grasped him. He immediately grew firmer as I stroked him and massaged him. Edwards's breaths became labored as I began to pump his length and he became harder. I watched his face as his lips parted and his eyes tightened and he moaned lazily.

I wanted to give him the same feeling he had given me but my hand was tiring and I knew what would drive him wild. I cautiously lowered my head and took his tip into my mouth. Like the rest of his skin he was cold and sweet. He whimpered as I sucked him and when I took all of him into my mouth his body began to quake.

"Bella, "I heard him say my name in urgency as his fingers tangled in my hair. "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella…" His breaths came in short gasps now and I was sure that he would stop me at any moment. His hands left my hair and I lifted my eyes to see he had a fistful of the sheet in his hand and all the muscles in his arm were tensing. I licked him repeatedly and increased the speed at which my lips pulled and pushed over his erection until he went over the edge.

I pulled away just as he came and watched as his eyes squeezed tightly together and he bit down on his own tongue; he was sexier than ever. I reached for a tissue and cleaned him. His breathing slowed and he opened his eyes to watch me.

"I think," he chocked out and then started again. "I think that as long as I'm not holding you when I-climax…it'll be fine…"

I smiled down at him and moved my body on top of him. I kissed his neck and he ran his hands along my bare skin. I shivered and he rolled over so that he was once again on top of me. His hand traveled in between my legs and he stroked me softly. "You're dry," he mused before kissing his way down my body until he reached my soft spot. He sucked the folds of skin and licked in circular patterns around my opening until I was moist.

I felt the now familiar tingling sensation coarse through me as his cool lips kissed around my center tasting me. "Mmmmm," I heard his muffled noises and as his lips traveled back up my body and he spread my legs around his and positioned himself carefully.

I was breathless with anticipation as he looked down into my face. "Bella," he whispered, his face nearing mine. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close feeling his hardness brush against me. He shifted so that he was touching my opening and slowly entered me.

At first he was ever so gentle and loving and I simply reveled in the reality that we were losing our virginity to each other. I looked into Edwards's beautiful face and saw apprehension. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, forcing him in further and reached up to touch his cheek with the palm of my hand. His eyes bore into mine and I tentatively tried to speed up our rhythm with my own body movements. I whispered his name endlessly until I felt his body respond and he matched my rhythm. His eyes closed and he groaned incoherently although I was almost sure I heard my own name. I knew he was close; I laid back hoping to give him some space. He paused momentarily and I was afraid that he was going to stop himself prematurely and take away both of our pleasure.

Instead he carefully positioned his hands and legs on either side of me so that he wasn't holding onto me; he increased the speed of his hip thrusts until he let go. I felt the fullness of him inside of me and then the tingling began for me as well. I braced myself, but could not help screaming his name in ecstasy. The intensity of my orgasm was so great that my only coherent thought was of his eyes. I contracted around him countless times as my heart raced and I was panting for breath. Finally the sensation washed over my body and seemed to subdue itself.

As I lay breathing hard and clutching my chest, Edward lay on his side with his head propped up on an elbow watching me. He smiled his crooked smile at me and reached out to stroke my hair. "Was that alright my love?" he asked, and I managed to nod.

He pulled my body against his and tucked a pillow under my head. He put his lips to my ear and whispered "I love you Isabella Cullen…now get some sleep." My breathing began to slow, all the muscles in my body relaxed and my mouth twitched into a sleepy smile as I closed my eyes. I knew that his face would be the first thing I saw when I woke up. He kissed my cheek, and I felt his hair brush my face as he rested his head next to mine on the pillow and I imagined how delicious he tasted with all that ivory skin and caramel hair that for now was entwined in my chocolate tresses; the makings of a delectable combination.

A/N: I hope you liked it; reviews are always highly appreciated. This is probably my only Twilight fic unless Breaking Dawn inspires me to write something else. I do apologize for using "opening" and "hardness" so many times, but there are just no good synonyms for genitalia and I hate using penis and vagina so…yeah. As all of my readers know I am a crazy Potter fan so this was just some fun on the side, but I really do feel like I've cheated on Harry kinda (bites nails). But hey if you're gonna be unfaithful why not do it with a yummy hunky calvin-klien-ish-model-100-year-old-vampire instead of a skinny Brit in glasses…okay now I'm rambling. Also I have recently become a huge fan of smutty Fan Art. If anyone is interested or knows anyone who would like to do some art for this fic then PLEASE contact me. Again thanks for reviews in advance and Happy Reading.


End file.
